Las mascotas
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Un UA de Halloween donde una bruja descubre un secreto guardado entre sus dos asistontas


Erase una vez en un castillo ubicado a la cima de una montaña con una hermosa vista adjunta a la luna llena, en ese predio vivía una poderosa bruja de cabello morado, ojos esmeralda, cuerpo prominente desde busto hasta piernas y por supuesto muy temida en el bajo mundo de la magia, Nontan.

Con la hechicera habitaban dos jóvenes de aspecto adolescente ya que ambas eran asistentes de la hechicera; la primera era una pelirroja de mirada rasgada y seria con ojos morados, prominente cuerpo parecido al de una adulta y eso que tenía unos quince años; y la última era una pelinegra de coletas, mirada infantil como de apariencia cuyos ojos eran rojos. Era la mayor pero ciertos aspectos le jugaban en su contra.

Maki y Nico, se llamaban respectivamente. Más que sus asistentes eran sirvientas como mascotas personales de la hechicera ojiverde… Pero los eventos que se cuentan ocurrieron una noche donde la bruja disponía a salir de su recinto con tal de saldar cuentas a lo cual ordenó a sus dos asistentes.

-Bien, ustedes dos estarán al cuidado de la casa mientras estoy afuera

Las sirvientas asintieron a lo cual la bruja emprendió vuelo en su escoba pero antes echaba un vistazo de su recinto el cual predominaba de entre la urbe bañada por la luna, voló yendo en dirección a las montañas donde había una pequeña cabaña vacía pero en un estado perfecto, era habitado antes pero los inmuebles estaban intactos.

La bruja entró a su cabaña donde optó por irse a una especie de sala abandonada ya que había un estande de libros, pócimas, una olla de acero y una bola de cristal. De hecho la hechicera caminaba por todo ese pasillo hasta toparse con esa dichosa esfera.

La bruja pensaba en aquellos sucesos desde hace varios días sobre todo en sus asistentes ya que ambas comenzaban a actuar muy extraño sobre todo cuando notaba un aire de destrucción en su estudio o en algún cuarto aparte de un extraño olor a feminidad en plena mañana.

La ojiverde miró por un rato el objeto brillante mientras pensaba en los recientes sucesos

"Recientemente mis dos asistentes han estado comportándose extrañamente, y cuando vuelvo a casa, las habitaciones están desordenadas y ambas están agotadas. Simplemente se la pasan flojeando todo el día"- Miró con detalle algunas imágenes de sus asistentes o momentos entre maestras y alumnas, aunque le causaba curiosidad ya entre ambas chicas había una recurrente rivalidad, ya saben el pleito de perros y gatos pero que por razones desconocidas se reconcilian.

"Quiero ver a estas dos asistentes orgullosas convertirse en alguien como yo, por ahora vamos a dar un vistazo en mi bola de cristal"

Prendió el artefacto para mostrar lo que era una pequeña biblioteca donde una pelirroja tomaba de las manos a una pequeña loli, la pobre de ojos rojos movía su cabeza de lado a lado como si le dijera que no quería hacer algo pero la más alta tenía la mirada al píso mientras apretaba las muñecas de la pequeña bruja

\- ¿Una discusión?... ¿Es una pelea por un caramelo o algo? Pero pensé que había comprado suficientes para las dos

Ahora las dos mascotas se miraron por lo bajo mientras un sonrojo invadía sus rostros, eso hizo que la curiosidad daría a matar a la mente de la hechicera

-¿En serio ya se reconciliaron? Nicochi es tan linda, mira tan obediente

De pronto la escena quedó en pausa cuando de pronto Maki se inclinó para besar apasionadamente a Nico que trataba de soltarse pero la pelirroja era más fuerte pero no contaba que la empujó al suelo con tal de gozarla, mientras tanto Nozomo ya estaba muriéndose de la risa al ver semejante momento

-¿Qué que qué? ¿Nicochi es su dulce? Ja ja ja… ¿Están haciendo cosas de adultos?... Viendo como va el asunto parece que Maki es la dominante

De pronto la adivina quedó sorprendida cuando la pelirroja era empujada hacia el suelo mientras la loli se lanzó contra ella con tal de hacerle pagar lo que le hizo aunque ahora la pequeña morena debía tomar las riendas

-¿Qué? Nicochi la está empujando de vuelta…¿Acaso no le gusta? Porque si es así eso no es muy consentido… ¡Oh no! ¡Ella se le volcó!- En ese momento la pelinegra estaba encima de su contraria mientras unos pequeños jadeos y suaves gemidos inundaban la escena

-Nicochi quería estar arriba, estaba cansada de ser la pasiva pero…- De pronto unas manos tomaron la cintura de la pequeña morena y trataron de alzarla- También Maki-chan es la más joven y es evidente que tenga algo de orgullo

Como si las palabras de la bruja fueran profecía la menor ahora posaba su cabeza sobre el pecho plano de la mayor para impulsar una gran fuerza con tal de enviarla a la lona y terminar estando arriba de la mayor definitivamente. Nozomi se rió por lo bajo, era la primera vez que se burlaba de su pobre asistente y luego la correspondiente lastima por ella

-Esto es muy desesperanzador… Nicochi aún no puede hacer nada, aún no la ha logrado recostar del todo- Miró la pelirroja que desgarraba las prendas de su presa cual fiera desesperada en busca de algo bueno para comer

-Pero, bueno, eso es súper lindo, me impresionas Maki-chan- Dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa mientras gemidos, lloros y lamentos resonaban a sus tímpanos… Por una razón era una especie de música para sus oídos

-Tú me entiendes, ¿Verdad?... La pequeña Nico está luchando, ¿Y ella está maullando? Eso es tan lindo aunque para mi pequeña es un infierno- Ahora la cosa se ponía más hot cuando una desnuda Nico estaba siendo de manera bestial mientras contenía sus gemidos pero las lágrimas más la frustración eran evidentes

-Bien, quiero seguir viendo a ellas solo un poco más, de alguna manera, siento una especie de afecto maternal… Y unas ganas de cogerme a Elichi

Se acomodó un poco mientras cruzaba sus brazos mientras se burlaba de la loli

-De todos modos, tengo que buscar un nuevo hechizo… Bah, no se puede evitar, supongo- Después de unos minutos apagó el artefacto, suspiró

-La pasiva siempre será la pasiva… Nicochi, eso te lo mereces por una puta egocéntrica, una enana envidiosa y una egoísta de mierda… Pero verte gemir y actuar como una zorra de un video porno del pelón de Brazzers es mucho mejor que ser víctima de bullying, ser ignorada y tener mala suerte para no ser una dominante, pero en fin te lo mereces… Enana inútil

(…)

Mientras tanto en la habitación de lujo de la bruja, las dos mascotas estaban terminando de arreglar el predio. Maki miraba su móvil mientras Nico bostezaba mientras trataba dormir plácidamente, lástima que ignoraba que era su enésima que sufriera de muerte… Vaginal

-Hey, Nico-chan

-¿Qué?

-Nozomi se encuentra en el taller todo el día… Es hora de encargarnos de unos "Asuntos"

La pequeña loli quedó petrificada mientras una sonrisa dibujaba su rostro, pareciera que Yukiteru Amano se hubiese disfrazado de Nico para hacer una de sus lamentables caras. En cambio, la pelirroja mantenía la cara seria pero sus ojos indicaban que quería poseer y devorar hasta no quedar nada.

Ahora la pelirroja mantenía su sonrisa pero digna de un seme genérico de una serie yaoi

-Parece que pronto seremos solamente las dos

Ahora la escena mostraba al castillo oscuro mientras la luz de la luna resaltaba la vista y como punto final…

-¡NOOOOOO! ¡NOOOOOO! ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!


End file.
